¿Doushite, Inuyasha?
by Hanabi-blood
Summary: Kagome, kikyou e inuyasha, una historia triste pero con final feliz, les invito a leerla, Inuyasha


Ohaiio-minna, oww espero qqe todos se encuentren muy bien, y como ya antes había dicho, tenía otro de mis fic's de inuyasha&Kagome y aquí lo tienen, les agradesco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer _"lo que mi corazón guarda para ti" _y claro dejar su review, lo cual me alento a terminar este One-shot, aunque la verdad no me gusto el final como todos pero como ya me habían dicho nada es perfecto, ACLARACIÓN; los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y claro como ella sabe compartir me los presta, nee? Rumiko… ;3 y no Escribo con fines de lucro, lo hago solo por entretenimiento, así que sin más palabras les dejaré el One-shot.

Leean :3

_¿Doushite, Inuyasha?_

por

Hanabi-blood

Lloraba incesantemente sobre su cama, las lágrimas no paraban aunque tratará de evitarlas no podía, simplemente no podía, pero lo peor era que le resultaba inútil olvidar aquella escena, la escena que la tenía en ese estado, llorando por un amor que parecía correspondido, pero ya sabía que no lo era, ¿no es así?....

_Flash Back_

_Una chica de cabello azabache corría desesperadamente, por entre los arbustos, entre los árboles, buscando al amor de su vida, alegre, una gran sonrisa dibujaba su angelical rostro, lo tenia decidido; le diría lo que sentía, que lo amaba con toda el alma, que daría todo por él, absolutamente todo, sin saber como llegó a un fino lago, parando su incesante carrera, al escuchar su aguda voz…. Pero también la voz de… Kikyou._

_Kagome al reconocer a esta última, no dudo en esconderse tras un frondoso árbol, espiando ala pareja. Su corazón se estrujó cuando los miro abrazados pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que no fuera lo que estaba pensando._

_-kikyou… jamás te dejaré… Jamás… te amo –tras decir esto, apretó un poco más el frágil cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos, alegando su rostro para acercar sus bocas, juntarlas, en un tierno beso, saboreando quizá por última vez, su dulce boca._

_Toda esperanza que se hallaba en su corazón, estaba rota, al igual que apasionado y rebelde corazón, ¿Cómo es que toda su felicidad se había ido tan rápido? ¿Cómo es que su vida se había vuelto un infierno en tan solo un momento? ¡Inuyasha baka!, su corazón dolía, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos, pero quería impedirlas a toda costa, su orgullo no la dejaba derramarlas pero su corazón quería desahogarse, sus ilusiones se habían ido ala basura por esa escena, sin más no poder se derrumbó en el suelo, provocando un pequeño ruido el cuál detecto el chico de ojos dorados._

_¿Quién anda ahí? –Se separó bruscamente de Kikyou, buscando con la mirada ala persona que osaba interrumpir aquel momento, la mataría por osar siquiera espiarlos, pero su mente y corazón dieron un vuelco, al mirar la figura de kagome salir de entre unos árboles, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?, En el mismo instante pudo oler aquel aroma que odiaba, el aroma de las lágrimas, - Kagome…-Inuyasha pronunció su nombre tan lentamente que el mismo se asombro, sabía que la había herido, como la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora era diferente, estaba sintiendo un vacío en su corazón, como si supiera de antemano que la iba a perder, y como si fuera una profecía, la chica de mirada color chocolate ya se hallaba corriendo en sentido contrarió a él, con las lágrimas aún acompañándola. _

_Fin del Flash back…_

¡ESPERA, KAGOME! –su voz sonó a lo lejos, como un pequeño eco, que le recordaba lo pasado, aún así lo que mas le dolía en medio de todo ese llanto, era saber que el no había corrido por ella, por que era ese pequeño detalle el que la hubiera echo olvidar el dolor que sentía, le gustaba sentirse protegida por el, y saber de esa manera que ella le importa pero, eso no pasó, el no corrió tras de ella y de una manera u otra, jamás le perdonara ese error, al igual que prometía con todo el dolor de su corazón jamás volver al lado de Inuyasha, jamás.

En otra parte la pareja causante del dolor de una chica enamorada, se encontraban mirando fijamente, hasta que la voz de la mujer sacó de sus pensamientos al albino, quien por el momento parecía estar en completo shock, mientras el sentimiento de vacío aumentaba, justo como aquellos tiempos, donde todavía su rebelde corazón no conocía lo que en verdad era amar.

ve por ella, Inuyasha –su mirada fría no reflejaba nada mas que odio, odio por la persona que alguna vez había amado, pero ahora se daba cuenta, de que ese amor jamás le perteneció, jamás conoció el amor, en cambio su antiguo amor tiene una oportunidad, y ella sabe que el sufre, por el sufrimiento que el mismo provoco a la chica que con el tiempo curó el rencor del corazón de inuyasha, haciendo el trabajo que ella como mujer no pudo.

Pero… kikyou…-¿kikyou? ¿Era kikyou quien hablaba?, la miró completamente desconcertado, ¿por que le estaba pidiendo esto? ¿No era esto lo que ella quería?; Si ella misma se lo había pedido, Acosta de saber que dañaría a la única persona que lo había echo feliz, que dañaría a kagome con su desición, le había contestado que sí, por que no podía abandonarla, aunque kagome… era importante para el, se podría decir que aún más que kikyou, pero…. No podía abandonar a la que en tiempos de antaño amó, ahora era diferente, se arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí, de haberla besado, sabiendo de ante mano que la única dueña era ella, si esa chica de cabello azabache y ojos soñadores, la tonta y decidida kagome, a ella la amaba y el apenas de daba cuenta, solo hasta en el momento en que la perdió se dio cuenta.

Ve y olvídate de mi, por que como ya te dije, solo me quedan unos días, y no planeó desperdiciarlos contigo…-En el momento en el que lo dijo se arrepintió, pero era la única forma de dejarlo ser feliz, la única manera de no dañar su vida era esa, trató de mirarlo con rencor pero ahora su mirar era de tristeza, quisiera olvidar esto e irse pero, aún lo amaba, kikyou cerró los ojos por un momento para así llamar a sus serpientes caza almas, soltando las últimas lágrimas por el chico que tanto había amado.

Sayonara… kikyou…-la miró por última vez para después correr en dirección en la que kagome se había ido, empezando su busca desesperado, teniendo la esperanza en su mente de que, tal vez, quizá tal vez ella lo perdoné.

Llegó a la aldea algo agitado, buscando de nuevo con la vista a esa chica, ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Donde? Era la única pregunta que formulaba su cabeza, su aroma ya no estaba en el aire, lo que significaba que se encontraba en su época, corrió hacia el pozo donde se conectaban sus mundos, saltó al instante sin ninguna duda, necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar todo; pero algo andaba mal, el pozo no lo transporto a la época que deseaba si no que se quedó en la feudal, se preocupó, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, de un solo salto salió del pozo para entrar otra vez, la desesperación empezó a embargarlo, esto no podía estarle pasando, no a él, Inuyasha Taisho no se daría el lujo de perder todo lo que tenía, así que con desición comenzó a escarbar con sus largas uñas la tierra, desesperación, desesperación era todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿entonces por eso estaba sintiendo ese vacío? ¿Ese sería el final de su historia? CLARO QUE NO, siguió escarbando a un más rápido, prometiendo en silenció volver a verla- kagome….Kagome… kagome….

Sus ojos chocolate se encontraban mirando el árbol sagrado, ahí donde lo conoció, ahí donde tocó aquellas orejas tan chistosas, ahí donde él juro amor eterno a kikyou, ahí donde ella se enamoró, ahí donde lo sigue amando, sintió como las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo pero esta vez no se lo permitiría, no quería pensar mas en él, pero le era imposible, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban de nuevo hacia aquellos ojos dorados, su cuerpo se tensó en solo un instante, al sentir un dolor en su pecho, exactamente en el corazón, cayó de rodillas al suelo, no pudiendo aguantar aquel horrible dolor, ¿sería un ataque? Toco con su mano derecha su corazón, como si con eso amortiguará su dolor, sus lágrimas salieron aún más abundantes que antes, pero en este preciso momento solo quería verlo una vez más, solo una vez más, - inuyasha, inuyasha. –gritó su nombre viendo por último aquella melena blanca que tanto ansiaba ver para cerrar sus ojos, cayendo entre los brazos de su amado, completamente inconsciente.

La angustia estaba invadiendo su alma, siguió escarbando con persistencia, no se dejaría rendir tan fácil, no, el lucharía por el amor que ahora embargaba su alma, pero algo le decía que no la vería más, aunque tratará de no pensar en eso, no podía evitarlo así que no aguantando más, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas dejando que una rebelde lágrima cruzará su mejilla, fue en ese preciso instante en el que sintió como su cuerpo era transportado por un brillo extraño, cerró sus ojos para después abrirlos, ya estando en el lugar en el que deseaba, salto violento, al escuchar aquel último gritó de su amada, salió del templo, completamente asustado, ¿Dónde estaba, kagome? Fijo su vista en el árbol sagrado, mirando enfrente de este una pequeña figura arrodillada, corrió hacia ella con los sentidos alertas a cualquier cosa que pasará a su alrededor, la miró al suelo, rendida, vencida, así que con un rápido movimiento logró sujetarla antes de que su frágil cabeza tocará el asfalto, tratando de hacerla volver a la realidad, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo, angustiado colocó su oreja en su pecho queriendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y si los escucho, pero eran muy lentos, esto no podía estarle pasando a kagome, ella era fuerte, confiaba en ella pero… no creía que saldría de esta, la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho colocando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, aspirando aquel aroma que lo volvía loco, acariciando aquella tersa piel, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin poderlas controlar, esto era su culpa, ella sufría por su culpa, el había provocado todo esto, y en este momento la estaba perdiendo,- kagome, no me puedes dejar, ¡no! ¡No puedes hacerlo! …-colocó sus labios en el pequeño oído de su amada, tratando de alguna u otra forma, volverla a la normalidad, no importaría si diera su vida por la de ella, pero ahora, no podía hacer nada para salvarla, ¡nada! Se sentía impotente, estúpido,- kagome, escúchame, yo…te amo… -las palabras salieron de su alma desesperada, palabras dulces que buscaban alguna respuesta, no importaba cual fuera, solo la quería a ella con vida, solo a ella. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos esta era la segunda vez que lloraba en toda su vida y era por kagome su kagome no supo en que momento sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, eliminando algunas lágrimas de rostro, levanto su rostro para verla, sus mejillas estaban pálidas, sus ojos hinchados pero lo que mas llamaba la atención en el rostro de aquella chica era una sonrisa soñadora, aquella que le demandaba que repitiera lo que acababa de decir hace unos minutos antes.

kagome, yo… -abrió los ojos enormemente, la tenía ahora entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa, con su corazón funcionando y apunto de decir lo que su alma reclamaba, la abrazó con mas fuerza estrechándola contra su pecho para acercar sus labios, aquellos labios que desde hace tiempo se moría por probar, que desde que la conoció le pedían besar, pero ahora planeaba devorar su dulce boca, así que con esa idea en la mente, acercó sus labios rozándolos solo un poco, dudoso, preguntándose si ella lo rechazaría, trató de olvidar aquel terco pensamiento, más se sorprendió cuando aquellas suaves manos, tomaban sus propias mejillas para eliminar los centímetros que los separaban, dejándose a su merced, mordiendo aquellos labios carnosos de la que era su enamorada, de su amor secreto, saboreando el dulce néctar que le brindaba su boca, paso su lengua sobre los labios de ella para después abrir su boca e introducir su lengua, jugando con ella. El beso subía cada vez más de nivel, volviéndose más apasionado, más atrevido, más lujurioso… El aire se empezó a hacer presente en sus cuerpos obligando a los amantes a separarse.

¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? –preguntó el albino con un dulce mirar en su rostro, fijando su vista de nuevo en los labios de la chica de cabello azabache, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver aquel rubor que amaba en sus mejillas, para después escuchar un _"sí"_ por parte de ella.

¿Cómo era que Inuyasha había llegado hasta ahí? No importaba ya, por que su último deseo antes de casi perder la conciencia era ese, el que él la sosteniesé de nuevo entre aquellos fornidos brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho como solo una vez había tenido la dicha de sentirse amada y aunque aún sintiese ese pequeño dolor, no se comparaba con esas dulces palabras salidas de los labios varoniles hasta su oído.

Lo miró como una enamorada mira cumplido su sueño, por que esta vez todo cambiaba, ella era la que escuchaba esas palabras, no kikyou, no su antepasada, si no kagome higurashi, que con solo una sonrisa lograba calmar aquel rebelde corazón del que ahora era su amado. Inuyasha observaba sus soñadores ojos, que parecían mirarlo con admiración, que tenían el poder de hipnotizarlo, de envolverlo en tan solo un segundo, al igual que la suya para con la chica; La sostuvo un poco mas fuerte diciéndole _"sujétate"_ de una forma tan expresiva y cálida que solo era de él, así que sin más salto violento, pero a la vez cuidadoso, tratando como a una frágil muñeca a su enamorada, sintió como aquellas suaves manos, se deslizaban por su cuello en una forma de sujetarse, pero a la vez tentarlo, tentarlo a besarla de nuevo.

Traslado al pequeño cuerpo hacia su habitación, acostándola con suma precaución, arropándola mientras depositaba un lento beso sobre los rosados labios de su amada, para después sin decir nada, dirigirse hacia la puerta de esta, tratando de dejar sola por un momento a kagome, pero al instante de tocar la perilla, oyó su suave voz.

Inuyasha, quédate… quédate esta noche…conmigo –las palabras salieron apenas de sus labios, estaba demasiado apenada, avergonzada por su actitud, pero es que aunque quisiera alejarse de él, no podía, lo miró volverse hacia ella con cara tierna, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

¿En verdad quieres que me quede? –La observo por un momento, lo sabía estaba nerviosa, por eso, aún en contra de su propia voluntad, no la haría suya, no por esta noche, pero tal vez sí la siguiente, acarició su mejilla con suavidad, diciendo con palabras tranquilas: solo dormiremos… por ahora…-sentenció, mirando aquellas pupilas color chocolate y besar una vez más esos labios que no se cansaba de saborear.

†•● Owari ●•†

Graciias por leer, la verdad puede qqe continue con el, así que dejenme sus comentarios, si lo quieren

Review's onegai?...ii por ultimo acepto Review's ii amenazas, golpes virtuales, propuestas de amantes ii mucho mas… :3

ki o tsukete

saiionara… :3


End file.
